The Chaos Of The Nightwatcher
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: set a few days after Leo finds out Raph is Nightwatcher; Raph is beaten and raped by some thugs while on patrol as Nightwatcher and it ends up on the news. Leo and Raph couple. Leo is there for Raph
1. Chapter 1

Notes=set after Leo finds out Raph is Nightwatcher. Raph is badly beaten and raped by some criminals while he's out as Nightwatcher one night. It

ends up on the news. Raph and Leo couple.

Chapter 1=A News Bulliten and Effects

Raph P.O.V

I entered the lair and heard the news. "and we found cum, blood and Nightwatcher's weapon at the scene. Witnesses report that the vigilante

was raped and beaten trying to save a little kid." Raph paused, not wanting his brothers to hear this. "Dude! No one deserves that!" Mikey cried out.

"No, they don't, Mikey" Donnie told his boyfriend. Yes. My 2 younger brothers were dating each other.

I turned and went to go to my room not wanting to litsen to the gory details of what happened last night and a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped a

foot in the air crying out. "It's just me, Raph. Are you ok?" Leo asked. I nodded, nurvous. I lead me away and looked me over.

"Can I just go and..." I began.

Leo P.O.V

"You stopped eatting. Have you had any Supper today. Mikey brought pizza." I said. I gently guided him to the kitchen assuring him it was just one slice of pizza

that I wanted him to eat. "Hate sleeping alone. I feel so terrified!" he said. I had seen the news of Nightwatcher's rape and Raph was giving of several signs of rape. "Raph,

I saw the news. I know you were raped." I said.

He was watching me. "Am I kicked off the team?" he asked shakeing. I snorted, rolling my eyes. "No. I wanted you to stop with the vigilante crap so something like this

didn't happen. There are worse criminals and yes they do go after mutants, Raph." I said gently holding his hand. "I never want to go out again. They are out there and they'll get me.

They said that I was an adorable fuck-toy and wasn't worth anything else." he said, near tears.

Those bastards! I wrapped my arms protectivly around him. "I won't let them near you. As for sleeping alone, would you feel safe sharing a room with me? I'll protect you no matter

what, Raph." I said. He nodded. After that we moved Raph's stuff to my room. Saw no problem with it. Mikey was always in Donnie's room since the 2 were dating. Yet Raph and I are not...you know.

I turned bright red at this. I did however love the hot head and felt protective of him. It was why I got mad at him over the Nightwatcher crap to begin with. "Thanks Leo." he said. I smiled

gently. "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Dr's Visit

Normal P.O.V

Mikey and Donnie got up early. The 2 had breakfast and Mikey sat on Donnie's lap as the smart turtle worked in his lab. "So what are you working on, Donnie?" Mikey

asked. "New weapons." Donnie answered. "They are not finished yet though." he replied. He gently rubbed Mikey's shell as Mikey laid against his side and then the 2 heard movement

in the room that Raph and Leo now shared.

Donnie sighed. "Want to go get pizza together?" he asked, smileing. Mikey nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand the 2 left. They returned in an hour kissing and carrying 2 boxes

of pizza and then Mikey spoke. "Donnie, why hasn't Raph been eating much? He always gives me any of his food saying he's not hungry but I know he hasn't ate much...like he barely ate." Mikey said.

Donnie knew that Raph was Nightwatcher and suspected that the rape had really happened. "That's for Raph to say, Mike." he said. The doors opened and their brothers came out. "Brought breakfast

pizza. Who's hungry?" Mikey asked. Raph made to turn around but Leo grabbed him. "I don't think so, hot-head. I want at least one slice in your stomach." he said.

-Later-

Leo P.O.V

I had convinced Raph to let me drag him to Donnie's lab and have Donnie look him over. When we got there, Donnie was waiting. I knew that Donnie had known he was Nightwatcher the whole time. "Sit." Donnie said,

seeing Raph. "Raph, next time you tell me when you're hurt. You don't hide it and go around with your injuries for 2 weeks. You could've ended up with an infection down there along with having some of the injuries get worse."

Donnie said. Raph paused. 2 weeks ago was when Nightwatcher was raped. "Yes. I know. You don't have morons for siblings." Donnie said.

"DUDE! FOUND MORE PIZZA!" cried Mikey elsewhere outside. "Think that was in the garbage." Donnie said. "What was that on wisdom?" Raph asked. "Apparently my boyfriend hits goofy and food more." Donnie replied. Donnie

finished fixing Raph up. "Here are some pain-killers and you'll need to rest." he said.

Raph did as requested. He mainly read comics and Stephen King books while resting. I never knew one of my siblings read acualle books until seeing Raph reading acualle Stephen King. I smiled at this, happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Meditation and Therapy

Raph P.O.V

I found Fearless meditating. He always seems to training way too seriously. He motioned for me to sit down and meditate

with him. I had usually been haveing a hard time on meditation due to the rape. Splinter knowticed and I now had to have therapy from

our father which felt weird.

My next therapy session was today after this attempted meditation. I felt broken and and scared now and...remembered them

thrusting in and out of me holding me down as I screamed in pain trying to get away and beg. I was beaten, hit and kicked and...

"Shhh. Calm down, Raph. Take my hand." Leo said in my mind. I took his hand, crying. We had learned to speak to one another mentally when

our meditation got good enough.

"Shhh. I have you. I have you. You're ok." he said gently holding me. Soon it was time for my therapy session and Splinter showed

up. He looked unsurprised to see Leo holding me and calming me down.

I followed him to his room for another tireing session. After about 40 minutes, Splinter sighed. "Made coffee. Go sit and have some or

something." he said. My dad loved tea more but I loved coffee. He did know how hot beverages were though and that they had a calming feeling so he made

coffee every day for me.

"Arigato, dad." I said. I then left for the kitchen. I found Donnie there and smiled. "Want to have coffee with me?" I asked. He shrugged.

We had about 2 cups and were chatting and then I asked. "Can I skateboard or go back to training yet?" I asked.

"No." he answered. "You can however go on simple walks if you're with someone." I blushed at the thought of goin on a walk with Leo. "I did tell you

not to push yourself...remember, Raph?" he said. "Yes." I said.

My brother smiled at this. Leo than entered. "I'm ok with getting out and about." Leo said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Love Confessions

Normal P.O.V

Mikey and Donnie now had the lair to themselves since Raph and Leo left and Splinter was asleep in his room. Donnie smirked pulling Mikey onto his lap.

He nipped, bit and licked along the younger turtle's neck causing soft churrs to come out of Mikey. Donnie smiled and got the 2 of them ready.

Mikey cried out as Donnie thrusted right into him in and out and licked and nipped his neck as he continued to fuck him. After awhile, the 2 just rested in

one another's arms.

-With Leo and Raph-

Raph P.O.V

Well...we went topside. I was still terrified of it due to what had happened. Leo took my hand comfortingly, gently rubbing it. We walked along the streets that we

usually walked on and then stopped at Casey and April's. Casey then ordered pizza for us to bring back to our brothers.

"Know a guy. He's cool with mutants. He works at a cafe. Let's go." Leo said. We were now in a small cafe and a guy with a light pink and green shirt was working there.

"Nice to see you Leo. Been awhile since you saved me from Purple Dragons." said the guy. I could tell that he was gay...like me.

"You too Sam. This is Raph." Leo said. "Nice to meet you." Sam said. We left, thanking Sam for the coffee and got home. We found Mikey in Donnie's arms. I sighed, wishing I

wasn't raped. I wanted Leo to be my first time. Not some thug that held me down and beat me. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought.

"Come on." Leo said. Then his arms wrapped gently around me and I felt him kiss me gently. "I love you, Raph." he said. "I love you too...but even...after..." I began. He silenced

me with another kiss. "Yes, you stupid hot-head. Even after a couple thugs." he said holding me. "I don't care what happened."

He held me possessivly, loving me even more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Hanging Out With Friends

Mikey P.O.V

I found Donnie working in his lab(we all knew these 2 would have a p.o.v). I smiled entering his lab and sitting next to him.

Donnie smiled pulling me into his arms. He was half-awake and working. He hated his job and some of the people were rude to him. Knew how it felt

due to the parties.

"You deserve better with your brains, Don." I said, holding him. He smiled. "Mikey, I think I got better when I ended up with you." I said.

He smiled at this. By lunch time we went out for lunch and ate and then watched movies. Leo and Raph were at April and Casey's bothering them. I chuckled

at the thought. Casey would not like that.

-With Leo and Raph-

Normal P.O.V

The 2 had gone to visit April and Casey. Casey knew who the thugs were that had beaten Raph being a street kid himself and was pretty smart on the streets.

"So how are you Raph?" he asked the red-banded turtle. The 2 always got along. Raph smiled, looking at Leo. "Doing ok." Raph said. Raph knew he was getting better bit by bit due to

Leo. Casey smiled watching Leo and April talk about something.

"Leo huh? Am happy someone is keeping you together." Casey said. "You don't have a problem with gay turtles!" said Raph. "I have walked in on your younger brothers over 33 times. I think I

am good with gay turtles." chuckled Casey. The 2 older brothers hung out with Casey and April for awhile longer and then headed back. "Raph seems better." April said. Casey nodded. "Am happy he has brothers."

Casey replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=First Time Patrol

Leo P.O.V

Raph was finally able to go on patrol and we had patrol tonight. We were going through the smaller streets that usually had very little problems since Raph was still injured.

Both Mikey and Donnie now knew what had happened now to Raph. We had bumped into some thugs on patrol and Raph shrunk back in terror at the sight of them.

"Hey, it's the pretty fuck-toy we did a few weeks ago. Missed you, my pet!" jeered one. Raph sqeeked in fear at that holding my hand. "Not cool, dude! Going after a turtle's bro!"

yelled Mikey swinging his nunchucks at the group who ran away and tried to avoid him. Donnie began to fight them as well.

I gaurded Raph and made sure none of them came near him. I knew my younger brothers were mad and protective of us older siblings as well. Especially when we looked after them and took care

of them since they were little when Splinter couldn't. Mikey drop-kicked one and Donnie pinned another down and I grabbed their ring-leader, pinning him to the wall.

"Touch him again and you'll get worse than a few bruises." I said. I had also hit a few of his hench-men when they got too close to Raph. "Ok! We won't touch him! Put me down." he said.

-At The Lair-

Leo P.O.V

Mikey had ordered pizza and Raph was on my lap snuggled in my arms. I was gently rubbing his shell soothingly. Raph only ate half of his pizza. "Please, Raphie-kuns...for me...eat for me" I begged

making him turn bright red and my younger brothers laughed at this. Raph grabbed the pizza bright red and finished it. "Think you're the only one who can get him to eat." Donnie said. I nodded at this. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Pranks

Donnie P.O.V

Mikey smirked having taken a picture of him and Leo snuggleing the other day and kept it...for perfect black mail apparently. I chuckled, knowing that would only result in...

"MIKEY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW AND HAND IT HERE!" Raph yelled. Mikey smiled. "Looks like he found out about !" he said smileing.

"I'm not helping you on this." I told chased him all over throughout the lair and Mikey laughed as our older brother ran about going after him. "So much energy after so much

has happened to him" Splinter said, getting his tea. I nodded, knowing this was Mikey's goal.

Eventually Raph caught Mikey...and put him in a dress and heels. "Not one word Leo. This was for the sake of comedy itself. I was saving lives here!" Mikey said as we got ready for training.

Splinter raised an eyebrow at Mikey's attair but said nothing. "You keep saying that...but you're the one that looks beyond adorable in that dress." I said to him makeing him blush.

I smiled watching Raph. He looked like he was getting better...even if it was from a mere prank. I sighed happy some things helped him out.

-Later-

Raph P.O.V

Leo and I were eating breakfast alone. I now acually ate something. My boyfriend captured my lips in a kiss, holding me in his arms. "We should go on our first date to Murokamis." he said. I smiled,

likeing the idea. So we went on our first date that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8= First Dates

Leo P.O.V

Murokami smiled,seeing the 2 of us. "Pizza goyza's again?" he asked. I nodded. I also planned on taking Raph to Sam's cafe for coffee too.

Raph seemed to like this one late that Sam was good at makeing and both Murokami and Sam supported gay rights and were nice to good mutants. "Thanks" we

both said.

After we were done, we headed to the cafe. Sam smiled. "The caramel late again, Raph?" he asked. Raph nodded. "Just tea for me." I said. We chatted

for awhile and talked and then left and went on a walk through the park. Then we headed home.

We entered our room and I pulled Raph onto my lap, cuddleing with him. He laid there in my arms. "Thanks for tonight, Leo." he said. I nodded. "No problem."

I answered. I nipped, licked and bit along his neck and stopped. I was getting too close to sex and Raph had been scared of the topic for awhile. He snuggled closer. "I'm

ready. I trust you." he said, smileing.

I smiled gently preparing him licked my fingers. He looked surprised as I coated my fingers before shoving 2 in and out of him. "I don't want my adorable hot-head in pain."

I assured him. Then I positioned myself on top of him and thrusted in and out of him going faster and faster. Soft churrs came from Raph as I nipped and licked along his throat.

Soon we were done. I held him close...cuddleing with him. "Love you" I said. "Love you too." he said.

-With Mikey and Donnie-

Normal P.O.V

Mikey paused the movie the 2 were watching and Donnie smirked at Mikey as the 2 heard their older brothers doing it. "Want to?" sung out Donnie. "You get a lot of bad ideas from them,

Don." Mikey said. Donnie smiled. "Yet you still love me." he said,smileing. Mikey smiled. "True." he said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9=Endings Complete

Raph P.O.V

My brother's and I were now helping April and Casey clean their apartment. I was fully healed and better. I smiled thankfull towards my boyfriend

and 2 younger brothers. Family meant the world to me. I smiled pulling Mikey and Donnie close and hugging them. "Thanks guys for being there for me." I said.

I then leaned over and gave Leo a "Thank you" kiss. I smiled happy with things but knowing how it felt deep down. No way was something that dark

that great. I curled up in Leo's arms, feeling at peace.

The End 


End file.
